Star Trek: The Welcome Wagon
by Willy105
Summary: USS Enterprise heads to make a peace treaty with a brand new species, but is the young crew ready to handle such an historical event?


_Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. To seem out new worlds. New civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before._

The USS Enterprise races thru space at maximum warp, heading to a nearby solar system to meet up with a never before seen species. They and the Federation have decided to meet in that solar system because of it's lack of worlds capable of sustaining life. The meeting will not attract attention from other wandering eyes.

"We are coming up into the system now." says Sulu.

"Do we have the ship in range?" says Kirk.

"There it is." says Spock. "We will be in range in two minutes."

"This is exciting!" says Chekov. "A new species! And they are peacefull!"

"We'll know when we meet them." says Spock.

"What was the standrd protocol in these sort of situations?" asks Kirk.

"We will....Kirk! You weren't paying attention before we left?" says Spock.

"Sure I was." says Kirk.

"Then why are you asking?" says Spock.

"I was paying attention, but not to what I was supposed to." says Kirk.

"Unbelievable." says Spock.

"Lightnen up, Spock!" says Kirk. "How hard can it be?"

"Captain, we are being hailed." says Uhura.

"Now watch this, Spock. I won't need to know the protocol. I will just greet them in my own way." says Kirk.

"I strongly advise otherwise, Captain." says Spock.

Kirk stands up. "Put them thru." says Kirk.

The screen goes from showing the alien ship to cutting to the interior. But there's no one to be seen at the other end.

The bridge of the Enterprise is puzzled.

"Hello?" says Kirk.

No one comes onscreen.

"This is odd." says Kirk.

"Why isn't there anybody there? We were hailed." says Uhura.

"Kirk. Check for any life signs aboard." says Spock to Kirk's ear.

"Check for any life signs aboard!" says Kirk out-loud.

"No one." says Chekov.

"Illogical." says Spock. He walks over to the computer screen. It indeed shows no life signs aboard the alien ship.

"We came all this way to find that they left us?" says Kirk.

"But why would they send an empty ship?" says Spock.

"Want to go over there?" says Kirk.

"Not until we are sure it's safe." says Spock.

"How's the ship?" says Kirk.

"The wessel is fully intact, working perfectly." says Chekov.

"Should I take us closer, Captain?" asks Sulu.

"It's best the ship stays in this orbit. We are going by transporter. Away team, with me." says Kirk, and goes to the elevator.

Spock, Uhura and Sulu follow him.

They walk by the sick bay and knock by the door. "Bones! Come with us." says Kirk.

Chief Medical Officer McCoy comes out. "Going where?" says Bones.

The five get armed with guns and walk to the Transporter Room.

"Hey guys. I got the transporter ready." says Scotty. He notices they are armed.

"Whoa, you guys are going to expect some action?" says Scotty.

"Hope not." says Kirk. "Beam us."

Kirk, Sulu, Uhura, Spock, and Bones appear inside the alien ship.

It's pitch dark.

The five turn on the lights in their guns.

"Let's go!" says Kirk.

"Hold on, James." says Spock. "This ship is comprised of multiple corridors. I recommend we split up."

"If we are going to find out what's going on here, we might as well go straight to the bridge." says Kirk.

"Very well. The bridge is that way." says Spock, pointing at the opposite direction of where Kirk is headed.

"Then let's go!" says Kirk as he turns around.

The ship appears to be completely empty.

They managed to find the bridge also to find it empty.

"Check the computers, maybe it was an automated call." says Kirk.

Uhura goes to check the equipment, but it's so different, she can't find a way to use it. She finds some text on the monitor. "It seems it says something like "Hello."" she says.

The rest of the crew goes to the screen.

Displayed is a single word using never before seen letters.

"Are you sure that's what it says?" says Spock.

"It's either that, or 'mouse'." says Uhura.

"It could be 'mouse'." says Bones.

"Why would it say 'mouse'?" says Sulu.

"Seems like a logical thing. Unless the aliens are the computer." says Bones.

"Are they?" says Spock.

The screen changes what it's displaying, now showing a phrase.

"What does it say?" says Kirk.

"I am not sure." says Uhura. "This is a little bit more complicated than the last word."

The phrase in the screen begins flashing.

"Look at that." says Sulu.

"What does it mean when it flashes?" says Kirk.

"Probably the same thing anything that flashes means." says Uhura. "Something that's urgent."

She turns around, and screams.

The rest turn around, and find a monster behind them!

The monster ROOOAAARRSSS!!!!!

"Kill it!" says Kirk.

They start firing at it with their guns!

The monster runs away into the corridor.

"What was that!?!" says Bones.

"And why didn't we read it when we checked the ship?" says Kirk.

"It's probably a kind of species that the Enterprise's computer can read." says Spock.

"Well, they called us to meet us here." says Kirk. "Did they want to kill us?"

"That's illogical." says Spock. "Can you figure out what the computer is saying, Uhura?"

"Yes." says Uhura. "But it will take time."

"Good." says Kirk. "We are going after the creature. Sulu, you stay with her and protect her."

"Yes Captain." says Sulu.

The guys are now running thru the pitch dark corridors, looking for the creature.

"Why aren't there lights in this ship?" says Bones.

"They probably don't need it." says Spock.

They turn a corner, and find a whole group of the monsters! They start running after the guys!

"Run!" says Kirk. The three turn around and run as fast as they can!

"We......are......under.....attack....." translates Uhura from the monitor.

"Attack? By who? Those monsters?" says Sulu.

"....by....the....Minnofites." says Uhura. "They.....invaded.....our....ship......killed.....many.......we......are.....dead."

"Dead?" says Sulu.

"I think we have to get out of here." says Uhura.

"I agree." says Sulu.

He takes out his comlink.

"Captain!" says Sulu.

Kirk, Spock, and Bones are still running thru the walls, with the monsters behind them.

"What?" says Kirk.

"We have to get out of here. This ship has been invaded by a species called the Minnofites. They killed everyone aboard, and have taken this ship!" says Sulu.

"That does seem logical." says Spock.

"Alright. That's enough for me. Scotty, beam us up!" says Kirk.

The six appear in the transporter room of the Enterprise.

"Looks like you guys have been running!" says Scotty. "What hap....WHAT IS THAT!?!"

The five look around to find there is a sixth one in the transporter room! It's a Minnofite!

ROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!

"Step away!" yells Kirk.

They start firing at the monster!

The five step away from the pads, trying to have the monster as far away as possible.

"Beam it away, Scotty!" yells Kirk.

"Aye, Captain!" yells Scotty.

The Minnofite jumps up and smashes the transporters!

"Oh no!" says Scotty.

The Minnofite starts walking forward, the lasers having very little effect on him!

"Seal off the Transporter room!" yells Kirk.

The five and Scotty manage to get away, and close the door as soon as the Minnofite tries to walk through.

Pounding is heard at the other side of the door.

The crew falls to the floor, exhausted.

"Looks like you didn't need the protocol after all." says Spock.

"So you do have a sense of humor." says Kirk.

"If you call that humor." says Spock.

"We need to find a way to get that Minnofite out of here." says Kirk. "Any ideas?"

Nobody has a clue.

"Captain!" comes Chekov's voice thru his comlink. "The alien ship is moving towards us!"

The alien ship is turning to the Enterprise.

The crew runs to the bridge.

"Why is it doing that?" says Spock.

"I don't know." says Kirk. "Maybe the other monsters are mad, and are coming to get us."

"Do they have weapons?" says Spock.

"No sir. It seems to be a diplomatic ship." says Chekov. "But it still doesn't explain why they are coming towards us with increasing speed."

"WARNING: COLLISION IMMINENT" says the computer.

"Time to get out of here!" says Kirk.

Sulu gets to his station, and moves the speed away from the other ship.

The other ship changes course after them!

"Captain, we are being hailed!" says Uhura.

"On screen!" says Kirk.

The screen cuts to the bridge of the other ship, but it is empty again.

"Why is this happening?" says Kirk.

"Look!" says Uhura.

From the bridge, you can still see the little computer monitor blinking.

"The ship is telling us something." says Uhura.

"Zoom in!" says Kirk.

The computer zooms in on that particular monitor.

"My......crew.....former......crew......wanted....peace......" translates Uhura. "This.....new.....crew......wants.......otherwise. Destroy.......me......they.....will.....die...."

The bridge turn around to Kirk.

"Should we?" says Spock.

"Computer of the other ship. Can you relay a message to your planet?" says Kirk.

".........................................yes..................." translates Uhura.

"The Federation accepts your claim for peace. We will be glad to have a diplomatic relationship for the future." says Kirk.

"..............message......sent............thank you......"

The Enterprise fires all it's weapons at the ship, destroying it to a million peaces.

"Impressive, Captain. You made a peace treaty." says Spock.

"You underestimate me too much. One of these days, it will go bad for you." says Kirk.

"You mean to say it hasn't before?" says Spock.

"Glad to say it." says Kirk.

"Captain, what are we going to do about the Minnofite still in the Transporter Room?" asks Scotty.

"Looks like we are going to have a new pet." says Kirk.

_Space. The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. To seek out new worlds. New civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before._


End file.
